Here's what happened
by R-Wraith
Summary: AU Gaara recounts the year he moved to Japan and the school year he fell in love with Hinata. Told in first person. GaaHina. R&R?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any characters therein.

* * *

I didn't see it coming. I _really_ didn't see it coming. Well… I saw some of it coming. I knew I would start at a new school, I knew I'd meet new people, I knew I'd become an outcast. What I didn't see coming was the whole 'falling in love' thing. Hell, I didn't even know what love was until a while ago. I didn't want or choose to do it; it just sort of happened. I didn't even see it coming; it was like being hit on the back of the head by a dodge ball, as enjoyable as being hit by a dodge ball too.

It was the little things really. Those short little exchanges during class, in the halls or on the school bus, they all add up in the end and you end up forming a bond with someone; even if you have no interest in relationships.

Well, anyway… I guess it all started around April last year, when I first moved to Japan. I know I didn't meet you until a little later, I know, but when I first arrived… that's when I started to learn how to make friends. That's when I wasn't alone anymore.

I suppose that's a good place to start. So I'll start with the day I moved to Japan.

There were boxes all over the house. Half empty one and half full ones had been set down all over the place - yes I _know_ they're the same thing. I'm creating an aura of clutter here!

Temari was in the kitchen unpacking the kitchen stuff and Kankuro was doing the same in the living room. I was busy walking around the house trying to get used to it.

My room was already unpacked. I didn't have a lot of stuff. No posters or decorations; just a bed, a clock and a CD player. The walls were bright and the carpet was blue. It wasn't long before the walls had been painted black and a red carpet was put it.

Temari's room was unpacked too; full of ornaments, bright posters and furniture. There was no indication that we had been in our new home for under a day.

However; Kankuro's room wasn't unpacked at all, typical really, he was never a tidy person.

I walked into the kitchen and sat on top of the counter.

Temari turned and looked at me, her face full of care

"You should get some sleep before school tomorrow Gaara." She said

"…"

"It's our first day and…" she paused as she threw a freshly empty box to the side "…you don't want to be too tired"

"Ahh leave him alone Temari" Kankuro's voice called from the living room "You know he doesn't sleep much."

I rolled my eyes, true I wasn't tired but I _was _sick of unpacking. Not that I'm lazy, I just didn't like spending too much time on a task that was, in the grand scheme of things, irrelevant.

My siblings continued to argue until I interrupted them. The shock of it even caused Temari to let out a small gasp.

"…fine… I'll go to bed. I'll see you both in the morning."

"See? He's _fine_"Kankuro said as I brushed past him, he was now at the doorway, and raised my hand

"Night Temari, Kankuro."

"Night Gaara" they both said in sing-song tone

After walking upstairs I threw off my shirt and lay on top of my covers and started to try to sleep. If I'd known that the very next day I'd meet you, I would have been too nervous to sleep.

Oh, and for the record, I got 4 hours of sleep that night.

The sun was high in the air and giving off a pleasant heat. I was to report to the school office with my brother and sister before going to my morning registration class. That's why I came in late. I never told you that.

The old man who was in charge of the school insisted on smoking a pipe as he told us about the place – is smoking even legal in schools? Anyways, I was late because I was being told about rules and stuff.

When I walked into class I'll admit that I didn't even notice you. I noticed no one. I was introduced to the class as a new student and you were all told about my sister and brother being in years above us. I was from America – I was foreign, exciting, and mysterious; just the thing to draw attention from teenage girls which I wasn't too thankful for.

My eyes focused on a lone and empty seat, next to no one. I sat in it only to be joined by an out-of-breath blonde boy with a foxy grin on his face.

"Hey… who are you?" he asked with a confused look on his face "Are you new? I'm late. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I guess I'll be sitting next to you in this class for the year!"

Less than a minute of dialogue and my head already hurt, and did he say 'for the year'? Well that was just great.

"My name is Gaara, and don't talk to me." I told him bluntly.

"HEY! That's not the way to address someone who is trying to be your friend… you… you **bastard!**" he retorted, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

I was shocked at his outburst, but I didn't react. I didn't even look at him.

"Well… I guess I'll be your friend then. You don't look like you have any of your own." He said before slapping me on the back. "I'll help you settle in. Just stick with me and you'll be all right…...Ok?"

"…all right… but I've never had a friend before." I told him

He looked at me, dumbfounded, "NEVER!?"

"Never" I said bluntly "People think I'm weird… they don't want to be close to me." – I didn't know why I was telling him this… it just sort of felt right.

Naruto looked sad. He explained how he too used to have that problem before he found a lot of friends, his 'precious people', he pointed to several people in the room.

Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno and then he pointed at you; Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

**A/N: **First chapter in a short GaaHina fiction I'm writing; my first and possibly last GaaHina fiction too. I don't really like bis of Hinata's character so she might be a _little _OOC. also she wont stutter alot. That stuff can be tiresome to both read and write.

I used first person to make it fit in with Gaara's character more – the whole "I live only for myself" thing.

I hope you liked it. Review please?


End file.
